Inspector's booth
The inspector's booth serves as the main interface for the game. It is also where the inspector works, and where entrants who wish to enter Arstotzka submit their documents to be cleared for entry. The booth is part of the Grestin border checkpoint area in East Grestin. Gameplay .]] The inspector must interact with various parts of the booth to detect discrepancies and handle documents. The booth features a shutter, a counter, and the time and date. The rulebook, audio transcript, and bulletin are all stored in there as well. The booth has three features that are not specifically introduced to the player: a counter that keeps track of the number of entrants (just below the audio functions in the desktop version; in the middle in the tablet version), a weight display in the bottom right corner (in the middle on the left on the tablet version), and behind the shutter, a measuring line used to determine the height of entrants. Additionally, various items may be hung up on the back wall, such as plaques given to the inspector. Shutter The shutter is a metal gate between the inspector and the person on the other side. A lever on the side is used to open and close it. When the detain option is used, the shutter closes automatically and opens when the next entrant arrives. The shutter also closes when a terrorist attack occurs, with no option to reopen it. Currently, this only serves to increase immersion but does not actually affect gameplay since the gate can be opened whenever (except during terrorist attacks). Counter The counter is where all documents are handed to the inspector. Other items, such as Pink Vice slips, EZIC orders, tokens, and bills are also displayed here when the inspector receives them. Citations that normally print out from the bottom of the main window can be moved here to make room for document handling. Time and date The current time and date are displayed in the bottom left corner. Discrepancies can be brought up by highlighting this and the relevant document in inspection mode. Rulebook The rulebook contains information crucial to the determination of entry approval, such as issuing cities, valid seals and all the updated rules of the game. Audio transcript The audio transcript is a record of all dialogue exchanged between the inspector and the person on the other side of the booth. Discrepancies such as duration of stay and reason for entry can be brought up by highlighting the transcript and the relevant document. Bulletin The bulletin is given by the Ministry of Admission each day, with updated information. The day's news, rule changes and new features can be found here. Monitors (iPad version only) .]] In the iPad version, many of the interface features have been relocated and the booth features two screens on both sides of the counter. They show the line of entrants and the right edge of border zone but have no effect on the gameplay and are not used for anything. Upgrades The desktop version of the game has four upgrades available for the inspector's booth. They need to be purchased for 5 credits each, and will speed up the process of inspections by binding various functions to keys. Once bought, an upgrade cannot be disabled later. The first upgrade (hit space to enter the inspection mode) becomes available for purchase at the end of day 5 and remains available until bought. The next upgrade will become available three days after the previous has been bought. All upgrades have to be unlocked in the fixed order the game offers them, and earlier ones cannot be skipped in favor of getting only a later upgrade. The iPad version has only two upgrades that can be purchased: Additionally, in both versions of the game, four upgrades are installed by Ministry of Admission for the purpose of meeting its requirements: a filing cabinet (for passport confiscation), the reason for denial stamp, a gun cabinet, which is locked but comes with a key to the tranquilizer, and a scanner for performing searches. While these are upgrades, they are there because of a new policy that complicates gameplay. Category:Gameplay